


What I Need

by GoatBazaarofFics



Series: Keep Your Wits About You [5]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Fenris (Dragon Age), anders is just there for the ride, dom justice, fenris in a corset, flipping fenders tropes on their head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoatBazaarofFics/pseuds/GoatBazaarofFics
Summary: Fenris needs it fast. Hard. Rough. He needs it to hurt. He needs the bruises, the aches. The swollen lips and bite marks. To be used and dominated. Broken, then put back together. It isn't a passing want either, it its something he's desired for awhile now. And Anders, his sweet and doting lover, can’t give him it to him. So, Fenris looks to someone who could.“Anders suggests we use a safe word,” Justice said. “Something you say that will make stop if you need me to stop.”Fenris doesn't hesitate. “Master. The safe word is master.”





	1. The Term Boy Toy is Unjust!

It all started because Fenris decided to drink with Isabela. They were in the back of The Hanged Man at a secluded table. Varric had kicked them out of his private rooms when he got a great idea for short serial about a Dalish Maiden being swept up by a brutish bear of a man and them falling head first into love.

“I wonder where he gets his ideas.” Isabela said. She downed a tankard full of mead and waved down a serving girl to fill her cup back up.

Fenris was on his fourth or fifth bottle of Antivan wine, the only drink in the tavern that was worth it’s price. “I don’t know. As long as he does not look to my life, I also don’t care.” He narrowed his eyes. “That goes for you too, pirate.”

“Urg!” Isabela threw her hands up in the air. “You’re just as boring as your boy toy.” As she said this, one of the workers came over and filled her cup back up. Isabela winked at the young woman, making her blush and stammer before she left their table.

“Anders is not my boy toy.” He said flatly.

“I wasn’t talking about sparkle-fingers. I was talking about Justice.” He arched an eyebrow at her. “It’s true, he isn’t up for anything fun. Everything is either unjust with him. He’s worse than Lady Manhands! He’s even told me off for mocking her man hands.”

“Do not call Justice my boy toy,” was all Fenris said, but more for Isabela's safety. If Justice even heard that term being used to describe Anders, let alone himself...

She stuck her tongue out. “My point exactly. The other day I asked Anders what’s it like to sleep with a spirit. He turned a cute shade of red and became all flustered, but he was going to answer until Serah Grumpypants took over and told me it was private. Oh, and how it was ‘unjust’ to steal from homeless mages who live in abandoned mansions.” She pulled out Anders’s coin purse and tossed to Fenris. He caught it and knew it had far more money than it should. He slipped it in one of his pouches. “So…”

Fenris took a sip of his wine. He rolled the taste in his mouth before he swallowed. Isabela gave him an expected look. “What? I agree with Justice, it’s a private between the three of us and thankfully he’s always there to try and stop Anders from telling everyone his sordid fantasies.” Like the one about the mage being held prisoner in the Gallows and Fenris coming to his rescue. It might have been an erotic dream for Anders, but it gave him nightmares.

“Poor, sweet Anders. Stuck in a boring relationship with two boring sods.” Isabela sipped on her mead.

He might have been too drunk, but Fenris felt defensive by the insult. “Our relationship is hardly boring.” He wanted slam his head into the table the moment the words left his mouth.

She leaned forward, a smirk played on her lips, “oh? Tell me more.”

“There is nothing more about it,” he finished the bottle in one go.

“Well I know you two are both skilled and Anders is one kinky fucker. Sometimes too kinky even for me.” Fenris couldn't help but nod. The aforementioned fantasy, Anders had blurted it out in front of their friends. “I’m just having a blank spot on Justice. Help a girl out.”

“No.” He glared at her. “I will not supply you with masturbatory material for your next friend fiction piece.”

She puckered her lips. “Fine. I will use my creativity. Let’s see, Justice has a dominating personality and I bet it carries over to the bedroom. He can barely contain himself,” she purred.

It wasn’t far from the truth, not that Fenris would admit it to her. Justice commanded respect and fear at the same time without even trying, and it did carry over to bedroom. But he also held back during sex for many reasons, the main one being his fear in harming Fenris. He would be lying if he wished Justice would be more…dominating.

“As interesting as this conversation is, and it isn't,” Isabela pouted, “but I have a boring relationship to attend to.” He stood up and reached over and drank some her drink. He grimaced, finished it for her.

Isabela slumped back into her chair. “Alright, but you better not be late to Wicked Grace on Friday.” She smiled passed him; he turned around to see the same serving girl eying Isabela with great deal of interest.

Fenris looked back at the pirate, and gestured behind him, “and you try not to break her. She’s one of the few servers who knows wine from piss.”


	2. Mirror, Mirror, on the Ceiling.

The mirror above the bed was impulsive. Stupid. Unnecessary.  Foolish.

And it was the best fucking decision the mage ever made.

With Anders arching his back, his face looking upward, Fenris was given a fantastic view of his parted lips, his flushed cheeks. What a sight it was. He dug his nails into the mage’s hips and thrusted harder. And harder, and faster. Fasta vass, the noises his lover made. The stream of yes’s and ohs and _fuck me harder. Oh, yes, love, right there! Don’t stop! Oh, sweet Maker, please don’t stop! Yes! Yes! **YES!** _ Mixed with the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Bed creaking. His grunts and pants and swearing. Oh, fuck Anders felt good. _So damn good._ He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sounds and the tight, heat around his cock. They were both close, so close. _So fucking close! Oh, Fenris, yes, I’m so close!_

Anders bent down, pulling him into an intense kiss. He lost their fast-pasted rhythm as he bit, licked and sucked Fenris’s lips. Fenris left his hands where they were and matched the mage’s erratic movement. They moaned into the kiss. Anders broke away, painting and moaning. He hunched over, bracing himself with his hands on Fenris’s chest. His hair fell, obscuring his face. Fenris knew they both wouldn’t last long and lit his brands. The room turned a bright blue. Anders threw his back and groaned loudly. His voice deepened and echoed as Justice resurfaced, but he didn’t take over. Oh, fuck, they were perfect like this. Pink skin with blue cracks flickering. Wanton and needy. Fenris gripped tighter and pounded harder. Anders fell back and grabbed head board. Justice took controlled over his host’s hand and wrapped delicate fingers around the elf’s throat gently squeezed.

Fenris couldn’t handle it and finished first. He let out a low cry and trembled underneath mage and spirit. Anders rode out the elf’s orgasm and followed soon after. The mage collapsed on top of him and the spirit receded back. They shared tender kisses and panted in-between. The mage finally rolled off him and grabbed a rag off his night stand. He cleaned them as much he could before he returned it to its spot. He laid back down onto Fenris’s chest, his arms snaking around the elf’s middle. Fenris pulled him closer and stroked his hair, his beautiful, blond hair.

“Hmmm, I love you.” Anders nuzzled his face into Fenris’s chest.

He kissed the top of Anders’s head. “I love the both of you.” He said. He continued to run his fingers through the mage’s hair. With his free hand, he felt his throat. Fuck, it only took a slight squeeze and he came. He needed Justice to lose control and just take him, and he needed it for a while. It was pointless to ask Anders. Despite being demanding, the mage was too submissive in bed. And that was fine, more than fine. Fuck, the word fine was inadequate for how amazing sex was with Anders.

But Fenris needed something more.

“Anders,” the mage shifted to look him in the eye. “I’ve been drinking.”

“You mean you’ve been thinking?” He asked hopefully.

“Yes, thinking. I meant I was thinking.” Fenris corrected himself. “I was with Isabela at the Hanged Man and I was thinking.”

Anders grimaced. “Oh, no, that doesn’t sound good,” and then he glared, “Did I tell you she stole my coin purse the other day?”

“First, she gave it back to me.” The mage mouthed an oh and settled back down. Fenris waited to see if the mage would comment and continued when he didn’t. “Second, while we were talking and…thinking, I realized I want to try something new in bed.”

“Does she want to have a foursome? Because if so, it’s a solid maybe from us.”

Fenris huffed and stopped petting “I am not inviting the pirate or anyone else to our bed, mage.”

“Well, I guess I’m outnumbered then,” Anders muttered. “Anyway, so what do you want to do that’s different? You know I’m up for almost everything.”

He wasn’t one to mince words and decided to be blunt. “I want to try rough sex.”

Anders propped himself up by laying on his arms, his eyes wide with excitement. “Really? Because the answer is yes!” He grinned. The elf could feel the mage’s cock growing hard again at the idea.

“I want to be on the receiving end,” Fenris said. He pushed back a clump of hair out of Anders’s face to tuck it behind the mage’s ear. “However, I will keep in mind your interest.”

Anders looked shocked. “I see...uh, hmmm. I don’t know if I can do that.”

“I know. I don’t expect you to change, but you’re not the one I’m asking.”

“But you…” he trailed off once the realization hit, “maybe you should be talking to Justice directly.” In a flash, Anders was gone and the spirit took his place. “Fenris.”

“Justice.”

“You wish for me to hurt you?” His face scrunched up into confusion. “Why? I do not understand.”

“I do want you to hurt me,” his own member twitched at the idea. “And as for why, probably the same reason Anders does.” Justice lips thinned, a sign he was concentrating on a conversation Fenris couldn’t hear. After several moments, he grew annoyed at the silence. “Mage, shut the fuck up and let me talk to the damn spirit.”

The silent talk between host and spirit was over. “You offended Anders, but he is easily offended. I would not fret.”

He chuckled at Justice’s sudden pained expression. Anders must have given him a headache. “I had no intention of doing so.” He said.

He grunted and rolled off Fenris. He laid on his back instead, and glared up at the mirror above him. Possibly his way to show he was angry with his host. “Anders explained me why you would want rough intercourse between us. I just have concerns.”

Fenris nodded. He knew what the spirit spoke of. “You fear you will harm me and the damage would be irreversible.”

“Yes. I am not sure if you give me that power over you, I could hold back.”

Fenris turned on his side and cupped Justice’s face. He leaned into to whisper in the spirit’s ear, his lips barely touching. He lowered his voice. “I don’t want you to hold back.”

Justice shuddered and groaned. Fenris’s eyes darted to his lovers’ groin and saw they were fully hard again. But the spirit still seemed hesitant of the idea. “What if I…I give in...” he didn’t need to finish for Fenris to know what he meant.

“Justice,” Fenris pulled back to look the spirit into his eyes. “Not once have you given into desire. Anders and I wouldn’t have included you in the intimate aspect of a relationship if it could harm you, but you aren’t a demon. We trust you, _I_ trust you.” He placed a tender kiss on the spirits lips, one that was returned with fervor. He pulled back before it could turn heated.

The spirit smiled slightly. “I will admit the idea of holding you down by the throat and having my way with you sounds enticing.” He then blushed, “and Anders’s used the term ‘ _fucking you into the mattress.’_ ”

Fenris’s eyebrows quirked upward, partially because yes that sounded fantastic and also because he never heard Justice swear before. He coughed to prevent himself from begging to that right now, he wasn’t Anders after all. “That sounds pleasant. I am interested in you doing that,” he coughed again, “I will let you think on it, I won’t force the issue if you say no.”

“Thank you,” this time it was Justice who initiated the kiss before he retreated back into the mage’s mind. Anders broke apart, “Andraste’s knickers, I got Justice to say the word fuck.”

“I hope you’re proud.” Fenris deadpanned.

“Damn right I am!” Anders said. His tongue darted out and licked his bottom lip. “Maker, what you’re suggesting sounds hot, very hot. I can tell you Justice is excited about the idea too.”

Fenris looked back at Anders’s harden cock, “I can see that.”

Anders flashed a wicked grin, “and what are you going to do about it?”

 “Get on your stomach, mage, and I will show you,” he growled. Anders scrambled to do what he was told.


	3. The Problem with Mages and Money

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter ended up longer than I wanted it to be, and I was forced to split it in half. That means this chapter is just humor and Anders being Anders. On the plus side, that means the last two chapters are nothing but smut.

Fenris was in the study when Anders finally came home. Having exhausted his other reading material, he was bent of the mage’s latest manifesto. It wasn’t something he would normally read, but Anders had asked for his opinion because he fundamentally disagreed with the mage on several issues when it came to magic. This draft was better, the message was clearer and answered any concerns the public at large would have about magic. But it was also more fanatical in tone. Fenris would worry his lover was calling for the total destruction of the Chantry in the literal sense, but Anders was a pacifist and the mage was probably letting Justice write for him again.

“Fenris?” Anders shouted from downstairs.

The elf tossed the draft aside and went to the upstairs hallway that over looked the main hall. “I am up here, mage.” He spotted Anders in the middle of the floor with several bags in his hands.

Anders looked up and smiled. He bounded up the stairs. When he reached Fenris, he bent down and laid a kiss on his cheek. “Hello, love, how was your day?" he was bouncing on his toes, rocking with excitement.

Fenris eyed the bags with suspicion. “Good…”

 “Well, mine was great! I’ve been shopping! 

“Don’t you mean you’ve been thinking?” Fenris corrected.

He laughed and waved him off. “No, I mean I’ve been _shopping_. With Isabela. Come on, I’ll show you what I got.” He didn’t wait for Fenris to respond before he took off to their bedroom.

Fenris dragged his hand down his face and swore in Tevene. He was going to kill that pirate. She always encouraged the mage’s terrible habits with money, it didn’t matter if it was with shopping or gambling. He followed Anders into the bedroom ready to tell him return everything, but he couldn’t get a word out before the mage started talking.

“Alright, I know what you’re thinking,” Anders dropped all the bags on the bed and paced back and forth. Fenris leaned against the doorframe and knew this would take a while. “And it looks bad, but! All of this payed for by Isabela. Don’t give me that look. It’s true, that coin she left in my purse was from her.” He stopped moving and beamed. “She picked-pocked that dolt Knight-Captain Cullen and gave me his stipend. I gave most of it to Varric for safe keeping,” Fenris silently thanked the Maker and promised to attend service more often, “and then I spent the rest at a sex shop!” He retracted his gratitude and promised to spit on the first Chantry official he saw.

“And what exactly did you buy?” Fenris went over to the bed and peered into one of the bags. Anders pulled it of view and held it close to his chest. The elf narrowed his eyes.

A flash of guilt spread across the mage's face. “Okay, don’t be mad.”

“Mage,” he crossed his arms, “what did you buy?”

“Don’t mage me, elf.” He wagged his finger at Fenris. “I got you a gift, so be nice.”

he narriowed his eyes. “And why would a gift make me upset?”

“Uh…um…well. Here.” Anders shoved the bag into Fenris’s arms. “Just know that it was an impulse buy. If you hate it, we can return it.”

Fenris looked inside and saw a skinny, but long box that was on its side, a smaller bag, and clumps of cloth at the bottom. He dropped the bag onto their bed and pulled out the narrow box first. It was lighter than he expected. Though he wasn’t sure what to expect. What could Anders get him from a sex shop? His treacherous mind went to a collar, and based off the size of the box, also a leash. His lover wasn’t foolish enough to buy him a collar. Right? Though he did say it was on impulse. Fenris will keep that in mind if Anders did. He won’t throw it at his face and scream and storm out of their home. He took a deep breath, and removed the lid.

“You got me a corset.” He stated. With one hand, he pulled out a silver corset covered in a black lace. He dropped the box and held it up with both hands. “You got me a corset,” he repeated.

“You hate it,” Anders said and Fenris resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “It’s okay, you don’t have to wear it. I get why, you don’t have to explain—

“Mage—

“—Justice said it was a bad idea. I know I fucked up.  I just saw it and I thought you would look pretty. And he agreed, but he also pointed out you’d feel uncomfortable with me dressing you up. I should have listened, but I didn’t—

“Mage, I don’t—

“—listen. I’m stupid. Big, stupid idiot who does stupid, stupid things. Look, I’ll return it or maybe I can keep it, you like me in corsets so that should make up for it—

“Anders!” Fenris shouted. The mage stopped talking, his eyes wide. “Anders,” he said again, this time softer, “I don’t hate it.”

“You don’t?” he asked, hope crept into his amber eyes.

“No, I don’t. I don’t know how I feel about it, but I don’t hate your gift.” Fenris ran his hand over the corset and marveled at the texture of the silky lace. He never wore corset before, neither by choice or at Danarius’s demands. Actually, Danarius didn’t seem to even like them. He preferred Fenris in harem pants and see-through tunics. With that in mind, Fenris grew more receptive to the idea of wearing the lingerie. He turned to Anders and gave him a reassuring smile. “I will try it on first.”

This perked the mage up. “You will? That’s great. If you like it," he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Fenris’s middle, “we can get matching ones.” He purred out the last bit and rubbed back.

“Maybe,” Fenris thought for a moment. “I’m crossing the line here, mage. No dresses.”

Anders held his hands up, “I wasn’t even thinking it,” the elf glared, “alright, maybe a little.” He went back to the bag that had the corset and pulled the smaller sack. “I got you matching stockings.” He put it down on the bed. He then grabbed the silky material at the bottom. “Scarves, for blindfolds and tying someone up.”

“I can be blindfolded, but I am not being tied to a bed.” Fenris said.

Anders nodded as if he was expected it, “I figured as much. It’s alright, they’re for me.” He looked up from what he was doing. “Not the blindfold. I can handle being tied down as long it isn’t rope or chains, but I’m not being blindfolded.”

Fenris hummed, but didn’t comment. He put the corset down to investigate another bag. He grabbed a small package, in it were a string of beads. “What is this?”

“Oh, those are anal beads.” Anders said, as if that was normal.

“What are they for? No, I think I can guess. How do you know what they are?”

“You see, my Commander had this Antivan friend who came to visit on occasion at the Keep, and he introduced them to me.” Anders smirked. “Those were nice visits.”

Fenris held up his hand, “I don’t want to hear how you fucked some Antivan whore. Is there anything else you got of note? If not, I will try,” he swallowed and looked down at the corset and smiled slightly, “I’ll try on your gift.”

“Uh, nope. The rest are just dildos and other fun little toys. Wait!” Anders snapped his fingers. He dove into the other bags and tossed objects out of his way. Fenris dodged a rather horrifying dildo that was fashioned after a dragon that nearly hit his head. “Kaffas, mage, why do we need that?” His voice came out more high-pitched then normal, but his terror prevented him to feel ashamed.

“Ah-ha!” Anders stood up abruptly and spun around. In his hands was a short dress with a low-cut neck line that would make Isabela blush.  The sides were held together by thin leather strings and of course, there were feathers on the shoulders. The mage held it up, proud of his find. “I can’t believe they sold this in a sex shop.”

Fenris blinked. “Why?”

“This is a Chasind robe, the kind the witches wear.” He held it out for Fenris to see. “Its enchanted to resist all forms of elemental damage and it grants bonuses to spirit and healing magic! I can’t wait to wear this on our next job!"

“You are not wearing that out in public.” He might have said that a bit too harshly, but there was no way Anders could wear that outside. Fenris would need to carry a larger sword if the mage did.

The mage, not one to be told what to do, squinted his eyes at the elf. “If I want to wear this while we fight Tal-Vashoth out on the Wounded Coast then I’m going to wear this while we fight Tal-Vashoth out on the Wounded Coast.” Fenris bit back a groan. He will have to buy a larger sword, he guessed. And hire guards. That are all eunuchs. Anders put his new…robe away and clapped his hands together. “Look, why don’t I clean up and you go put on that corset on. It’s lace up the front so you can tie it as tight as you want.”

Fenris picked it back up and grabbed the bag with the stockings and headed to the walk-in closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Fenris did gloss over a major red flag that pertains to the end of Act 3. Also, Isabela stealing money from Cullen is why he thinks Aveline can't do her job.


	4. Black Lace

Fenris left the closet door slightly ajar for enough light to see what was doing, but enough to give him privacy. He sat down on the stool Anders had put in there and just stared at the corset. As he reexamined the lingerie, realized the black lace formed a delicate floral pattern. He wasn’t like Anders, who unabashedly wore dresses and women’s lingerie. He never saw the appeal. Until tonight.

His heart pounded against his chest and his hands shook. All because he was excited. The more he thought about wearing the corset the more he liked the idea. It was a gift, but there was no expectation. It was his choice. He never dressed up for sex either. In the few months they’ve been together, it was always Anders who did. It was new and exciting and he was free to do what he wanted.

And Fenris wanted to wear this corset.

In one fluid, he dropped the corset and stood up. His hands trembled as he unlaced his leggings. He pulled them down along with his smalls. He shivered as the cold air hit his dick. He removed his tunic next and left it in crumpled mess on the ground below.

He grabbed the corset, his hand gliding over the lace once more. He shuddered again, but not from any biting cold. His body grew warm every passing second. He loosened the ribbons as much as possible and then slipped it over his head. He shimmied it down, past his chest, until it rested on his hips and covered his stomach. The frilly lace at the top and bottom brushed against his skin and he stifled a

Fenris tightened the ribbons, but not enough to make it hard for him to breathe. He was grateful that the corset clinched his waste only slightly, he could still move, but he noticed the slightest indent in his body. He enjoyed how soft the fabric that lined the inside was. He tied a sloppy bow; it wouldn’t be erotic if he tied a knot and Anders (or Justice) couldn’t get it undone.

That is, if they preferred he still wore the corset while they had sex.

His breath hitched at the thought. He ran his hand over his stomach and then pass that. His fingers brushed against his semi hard cock. His breath was caught again; oh, how he enjoyed this more than he any right. His legs shook underneath him. He sat back down, unable to keep standing. He pulled the stockings out of their bag. As Anders said, they did match the corset. The fabric was the same shimmering silver covered in lacy flowers. He slid them on. 

Fasta vass, they were the most comfortable pieces of clothing he ever wore. Even with his toes trapped. There were straps attached to the very top and he hooked to the corset.

Fenris stood once more. He was nervous and excited…and there was something missing to this outfit. But what? He ran his fingers through his hair and his elbow, unsurprisingly, brushed against something feathery. He grabbed the jacket off the hook and smirked.

It was one of Anders crop jackets that barely went past his upper chest. It was mostly black with a white trim at the high collar and there were white and gray feathers on the shoulders. He shrugged it on and pushed the sleeves back. The jacket was made for a human, and it hung off Fenris’s one shoulder.

Now the outfit was complete.

He pushed the door open and it creaked. Anders sat the edge of the bed, his back facing Fenris, didn’t turn around. He was looking down at something, what Fenris couldn’t tell.

“Fenris, I think I bought to many dildos.” Fenris snorted quietly and took a step forward. “Hmmm, maybe I can write my manifesto on tiny pieces of paper and send it to the Grand Cleric. That old bitch needs a good fuck anyway.”

He let out a low chuckle. “That’s a good idea.”

“I think Sebastian would have a…um…” Anders turned around and his words died in his throat. He dropped whatever was his hand, it fell with a quiet thud. His eyes grew clouded. For a brief moment, there was a spark of blue behind amber.

Fenris squirmed under Anders’s gaze. He looked away, his ears burned with embarrassment. “Do I look as ridiculous as I feel?” He glanced at the mage through his hair.

Anders didn’t answer. He got their bed and in four long strides, he had Fenris by the hips and up against a wall in a fierce kiss. Fenris was shocked at first, but he moaned and soon accepted Anders’s tongue. He wrapped his legs around his lover’s middle. His hands clutched at the man’s hair, pulling it free from its messy ponytail. Anders broke away first and trailed kisses up Fenris’s jaw until he reached his ear.

“You’re gorgeous.” His whispered words held deep echoes. Anders licked the edge of the elf’s ear, earning him a purr. He dropped to Fenris’s neck and sucked and licked in-between the lyrium lines. He continued downward until he sank his teeth into the tender flesh just above Fenris’s collar bone.

Fenris his read back and groaned at the sensation, his fingers tangled up in blond locks. He rocked his hips to chase the much-needed friction. The mage’s jacket was rough and course and felt amazing. He sighed as Anders bit and licked his neck. “Amatus,” he breathed out.

Anders didn’t say a word as he lifted Fenris and laid the elf down on their bed. They shared a short, but heated kiss before Anders pulled back and undressed. When he moved away, Fenris was left to studied himself in the mirror. His hair fanned out beneath him. The feathery jacket slid down, baring his shoulders. His legs were bent and spread apart. His cock was completely hard and just begged to be touch. He bit his lip at the image above. For a moment, he saw passed the lyrium scars that marred his flesh and saw that he was attractive.

His fingers danced over his chest, his stomach and then wrapped his member. He light tugged, just enough for some satisfaction. His other hand gripped the silky sheets below.

The bed dipped and Anders sat beside him. He sported his cocky grin and his eyes crinkled at the edges. The mage blocked the mirror, that was fine. Fenris preferred this view better. He bent down and planted a kiss on Fenris’s shoulder. “You look exquisite, so beautiful.” Fenris turned away, his cheeks grew warm at the complement. Anders gently grabbed face with one hand and kissed him again. It was all too soft and tender for the elf, he needed the aggression Anders had seconds ago.

But Fenris couldn’t get what he wanted if the damned mage kept ending their kisses far too soon.   

Anders pulled back and ignored the glaring elf below. “You know,” he traced patterns onto Fenris’s chest, “I remember the other day when you mentioned you wanted it rough.” On the last word, his voice dropped. That was the only warning Fenris had before the room was engulfed in blue light.

He didn’t fight the grin. “I almost thought you had forgotten.”

“It has never left my mind,” Justice said. “Anders also never left it alone.” He tilted his head to the side, hair falling in front of his face. Gingerly, he ran his hand over the corset. The pressure he put into his action caused Fenris to gasp. Justice’s hand trailed downward until he hovered of Fenris’s cock. He swatted the elf’s hand away.

“And what is he—kaffas.” Fenris gasped as Justice gripped his shaft firmly. The stokes were hard and slow. He thrusted into the hand, his words were lost. His fingers twisted in the sheets.

“Anders is – he – is near. Watching.” Justice panted. Fenris’s eyes flickered to the spirit’s lap. His other hand lazily moved up and down.

Fenris moaned and moved faster. He got three thrusts in before Justice let go and stilled his hips with both hands. He swore. “What are you doing?”

“You claimed you wanted it rough. You wish for me to hurt you. Control you.” Justice’s voice was far more even than it should. “This is me taking control.”

Fenris sneered, annoyed. He did want that, but, “I will not beg, spirit.” No sooner the words left his mouth, Justice was on top of him and pinning his arms up above his head. With the spirit’s free hand, clasped around Fenris’s neck. His thumb messaged circles on the side of the elf’s throat. Fenris did his best to hide his shock and bite back any noises, but his whole body shuddered.

“I have no intentions on making you beg, elf,” the spirit growled, “I will not need too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Anders cockblocks to make sure everything is safe and consensual. Honestly, I don't know how long this story is going to be anymore. 
> 
> I'm not sure when this fic takes place, I just know it's some time during act two.


	5. Going in Blind

_“Prove it.”_

Fenris knew better to dare a spirit. Justice was no demon, but a Fade creature was a Fade creature and they didn’t like being a challenged.

And no one defied Justice.

With growl, the spirit grabbed both sides of his face and brought their lips together. Justice licked his lips once, twice and Fenris opened his lips. He let the spirit have control. It was hard not to. Kissing Justice burned. He felt the Fade on his tongue, an electric tang in his mouth. It wasn’t tender and honey, it was raw power and fire. And he needed _more_.

Justice broke apart and panted. He dropped his hands back down Fenris’s hips and pulled them both up. He drew the elf into his lap. Fenris barely caught his breath as the spirit roughly grabbed his hair and dragged him into another kiss. The spirit dug blunt nails into the elf’s hip. They began to grind into each other. Slow at first, but Fenris forced the pace to go faster. Rougher.  The feeling of their cocks rubbing against each other.

His hands roamed Justice’s back. He brushed against the jagged cracks of Fade. A thought came to him.

He dropped his mouth to a Fade crack on Justice’s neck. His tongue pressed down on it, addicted to the taste. Justice tilted his head back and made a noise that sounded like a whimper. Fenris grinned and licked the spot again. And over and over again, earning delicious sighs and pants. He lit his brands and Justice let out a loud moan. It boomed and echoed and fuck, it was perfect.

Fenris continued his assault, but not for long. Justice pulled him back with a tug of his hair. He smirked at the frustrated spirit. “I thought you had something to prove.”

The taunting had the desired effect Fenris was looking for. Justice’s eyes widen and he grew brighter, hotter. The spirit shoved him down, forcing him to lay on his stomach across the spirit’s lap. His cock was trapped between himself and Justice’s thigh. He felt his lovers’ own member against his stomach through the corset.

Justice placed a firm hand on his ass; it was a light tap but it was enough to make him squirm.

Fenris, if possible, grew harder. His brief stint with Isabela introduced him to spanking. He had been drunk and it was something new, so why not. He didn’t think he would love it as much as did. To know Justice or even Anders would be into it…he started to rut at the thought. The anticipation was almost enough to get him off alone.

But nothing happened. The room wasn’t filled with rhythmic slaps. His ass wasn't redden from abuse. He growled.

Fenris twisted his body to the side and glared up at the spirit. Justice’s lips were in a thin line and eyes were screwed shot. He wanted to scream in frustration, but he held it in. Barely. “Spirit, why did you stop?”

Justice opened his eyes and looked worried. “Anders has some concerns.”

“Fuck Anders.” He bit out. He knew he was harsh and childish, but no. Fuck Anders. He wanted this badly.

“We can do that another time,” Justice paused. “Was that meant as an insult? No matter, his concerns and suggestions are sound.”

Fenris took a moment to calm down. He just wanted to get fucked hard. Get choked, either by a dick or and a hand, it didn’t matter. Maybe even spanked. Was that too much to ask for? Why did mages always ruin everything? But he knew if Anders was stopping them, he had valid reasons to do so. He breathed in and out before he replied. “And what is the mage worried about?”

“He feels we haven’t properly set up boundaries and safety precautions.”

Fenris rubbed his temples. “If he’s so concern why didn’t he think of this before?”

“He was under the impression we would be rough, but not like this.” Justice kneaded Fenris’s cheeks causing him to moan. “I did not even ask if you want this.” He lightly slapped his ass again and the elf bucked against Justice’s thigh.

“I want it,” he blurted it out faster than he intended.

The spirit hummed. “Anders suggests we use a safe word,” Justice said, “something you say that will make stop if you need me to stop.”

Fenris didn’t hesitate in his answer, but he looked away from the spirit. “Master. The word is master.”

“I understand,” Justice said quietly. “I have one question before we continue. You said do not want to be tied to the bed, but I could I tie your arms behind your back?”

He twitched again. He didn’t know why Justice wanted to bind him so, but he liked the idea. “Yes,” the word came out as a purr, “you can do that.”

Justice’s smile was sweet, but there was hunger just beneath the surface. “Good,” He began to knead his flesh once more. “Turn around.” Fenris grinned and obeyed. The first few taps were soft mixed with in rubs. The attention left the elf purring and sighing. “Are you ready?” He murmured a yes.

It was all Fenris could say before Justice’s hand connected hard against his flesh. Fenris’s eyes widen. He covered his mouth to muffle his scream-turned-moan. He bucked again. “Fasta-vass! More.” He demanded. Justice complied. Their bedroom was filled with a melody composed of moans and slaps and the bed creaking.

Fenris humped against the spirit’s thigh at each slap. Justice’s firm hand pressed against his back and the corset made it hard to breathe and stretch, but the restraint felt good. The jacket was too hot, but he didn’t regret wearing it. He was pushed over the edge. He didn’t bother being quiet anymore. He let himself be loud. He demanded, no begged, for more. He was so close. So, very close—

The spirit hit his tender flesh once, twice, a third, and final time. Fenris saw white and came hard. He rode out his orgasm against Justice's thighs. He let out a loud groan. They stayed like that for a moment, with him panting and swearing and Justice rubbing him.

Justice gently pushed Fenris off his lap and laid him down onto his back. He brushed back Fenris’s hair placed a soft kiss on his forehead before he got up and left their bed. Fenris kept his eyes closed and listened to the sound of the spirit shuffling about the room.

Fenris ran his hands over his chest and down the corset. It was a sticky mess. A small part of him worried it would stain, but most of him didn’t care. He was in a state of euphoria. The jacket had fallen passed his shoulders and the sleeves bunched at his forearms. Maybe he should take it off? But he shoved the thought aside. It smelt like elfroot and wearing it was like Anders’s presence was in the room with them. No, he will keep it on.

Justice returned and he pulled Fenris upward. He opened his eyes slightly and dragged his hand over his lovers’ shared chest. He brushed over Fade scars, enjoying the texture. “What are you planning now, spirit?” His voice is low and filled with want.

“I wish to blind fold you and tie your arms behind your back.” Justice turned away, Anders’s pale skin tone turning pink. “I…I want to use your mouth.”

Fenris’s eyes widen and swallowed. He realized that he never sucked Justice off. Oh, he had lit his brands while giving Anders a blowjob and the spirit would hover below the surface. But he never done anything like that to Justice directly. “Alright. I – yes, I can do that. I want to.”

The spirit smiled. They shared a brief kiss and then he moved behind the elf. “Tell me if it’s too tight, Fenris. I do not wish to upset you.”

He nodded and hummed. He enjoyed the light touches and kisses Justice showered him in as the spirit tied his arms behind his back. Between those gentle signs of affection and the blue light dimmed, it meant Anders crawled to the surface. “Is too tight?” Spirit and host asked when they finished.

Fenris took a moment to reply. He tugged at the silk scarf; it was loose enough for him to slip out, but tight enough that it would be hard too. It didn’t remind him at all to his time as a slave. It almost like a challenge, to see how long Fenris could stay tied up. He could easily rip the silk if he wanted to. “No, it’s perfect. You two did an excellent job.”

The light in the room grew more intense. Justice bent down and kissed Fenris’s neck. He snaked his arms around the elf’s middle and drew him close. The kiss turned into a bite that would lead a nice bruise for later. Fenris dropped his head back and gave the spirit better access.

He sighed, but not just from the treatment. Justice effected Fenris’s brands. When he was all fire and fury, the lyrium in Fenris’s skin burned. When he was content and or aroused as he was right now, it was like the lyrium wasn’t even there. Not even Anders’s healing touch could do that for him.

Justice’s mouth drifted to the elf’s ear. He licked the edge a few times, earning purrs from Fenris. When he was done, he grabbed the blindfold and covered Fenris’s eyes. “Do you still want this?” he asked, his voice tender.

Fenris’s heartbeat grew erratic the second the blindfold was put on him. He was excited, but also scared. Too scared. He was reminded of his own experiences being stuck in dark rooms. He thought he could wear it, but it was too much. “Take it off.” It came out too panicked and he quickly added, “I want to see you.” It wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t the truth either. He didn’t want to admit his fear. It was a weakness.

 Justice didn’t bother untying it, he just simply tore the flimsy clothe in half. He hugged the elf and kissed his cheek. For once, the spirit didn’t call him out for his lies.

They stayed like that for several moments until Fenris calmed down. He took in a steady breath, “I’m fine. I’m fine. I want to continue.”

Justice shifted to Fenris’s side and cupped his cheek. “Are you sure?”

It was hard with his hands tied behind his back, but Fenris leaned and kissed the spirit on the lips. He separated. “I am.” he kissed him again, with more fervor than before. Justice slipped his hand in-between Fenris’s thighs and stroked him. The elf moaned into the spirit’s mouth.

He broke it off to catch his breath. “Fasta vass,” he breathed as he bucked his hips at the slight touches. He was growing hard once more and his brief panic was already a distant memory. Justice dragged him back in for another heated kiss.

Eventually, Justice let go. He moved in front of Fenris and sat on his legs; they were spread apart just so and gave the elf a perfect view. Fenris licked his lips. Anders’s member wasn’t thick, but it was long. There were small streaks of light on it, since Justice in control. Justice gave himself a few tugs before he bent Fenris over.

It was uncomfortable at first, to be bent over without the support of his hands. But Justice guided him and he opened his mouth. And – and – an—

If kissing Justice was like fire and power then this—

Fenris can’t think. The spirit gasped and shuddered. His pants are heavy and loud. His thrusts were wild. His hands are tangled in white hair. And all Fenris can do is whimper around the spirit’s cock. It hits the back of his throat with every thrust, and when he can’t breathe, Justice switched to hitting his cheek.

“I—I cannot last—this is too much!” Justice stammered out. He pulled Fenris off him and roughly throw he backward. He hit their pillows with a thump. His eyes are blown wide open. His chest expanded and fell rapidly as he tried to catch his breath. The spirit found it easier to get himself under control.

He felt magic being used. _The grease spell,_ his mind supplied _._ Justice bent down in front of Fenris. He propped the elf’s lower back for easy access. Without a warning, he plunged one long finger into him. Fenris hissed at the sudden intrusion. He was still sore from the spanking. But the pain subsided and he was left with pleasure. The spirit moved the finger in and out and he went slow. Terribly slow. He then added another, burring and scissoring them. Fenris bucked forward and they brushed against his sweet spot.

He arched and swore. Justice slipped in a third finger. And then a forth. He thrust into Fenris what seemed to last for ever, but only for several heartbeats until he pulled out.

 “I want to come inside you, but the lyrium lining your throat was too much.” The spirit spoke as if they were conversing about the weather. Or that he hadn’t been finger-fucking Fenris to the Void and back.

Fenris didn’t register what the spirit had said. He gasped at the loss. Fenris was fully hard again and he desperately wanted shred the silk scarf to relieve himself.

He nearly did, but Justice had other plans. He lifted Fenris’s legs in the air and spread them apart until they rested neatly on his hips. He aligned himself to the elf’s entrance and sank into him.

They both moaned simultaneously. Justice waited a moment to let Fenris get used to the sensation. He began to move. The movements were lazy, but he set a fast rhythm after the first few thrusts. Fenris wanted Justice to go deeper and harder. With his legs and pushed the spirit further in. Justice growled and groaned. He grit his teeth, his eyes closed shut. He thrusted faster. In and out. Each time he hit the bundle of nerves that made Fenris wither and gasp.

Justice pulled out. Then slammed back in. Fenris met every thrust.

They lost any sense of rhythm after that.

Fenris looked up, passed Justice, and up the mirror above. He watched himself move and tremble. His hair a mess. Lips parted. Looked back at Justice. He was so bright and hot and oh, how felt so good. They were both close. They just needed one little push over the edge.

Fenris lit his brands one last time for the night and the spirit howled.

 

Anders came too, when he could not say. He opened his eyes to the mirror. Justice never experienced an orgasm without him as a buffer and it sent the blighted spirit into a blissful sleep? Coma? Whatever the spirit did when he was buried deep in Anders's mind. The mage rolled onto his side and saw that Fenris was awake, but barely. His eyes were hooded, and he had a rather goofy smile across his face. Anders wouldn't have bothered Fenris, not when he was so content. But he still wore the corset, the jacket, and stockings. And his arms were still tied behind his back. Fenris didn't seem to care now, but tomorrow he'd be in pain.

"Stupid, blighted nug humpers." Anders muttered. He sat up  and turned the elf over. It spoke volumes how relaxed and tired Fenris was that he didn't even protest. He grunted and huffed, though. Anders quickly untied the scarf and then removed the jacket. He tossed them to the floor. He then turned the elf back over and undid the corset. "You should have taken this off when you were done."

"Didn't want to." Fenris said. "Too tired." Anders rolled his eyes but didn't say anything else. He unhooked the stockings from the corset. He pulled Fenris upward and slid the corset off. He let him fell backward when he was done. He then went to remove the stockings, but Fenris stopped him. "I want to keep them on...they feel nice."

Anders smiled. "Alright." He grabbed their blankets and covered them both. He gave a quick kiss on the cheek and he laid his head on Fenris chest. He wrapped his around the elf, and Fenris hugged him back. 

They stayed until they fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last chapter to wrap everything up.


	6. He's Got Grace, He will Spit in the Grand Cleric’s Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we finally come to an end. We finish where we started, at the Hanged Man. 
> 
> I want to thank everyone who read the story.

Almost everyone gathered for Wicked Grace night at the Hanged Man in Varric’s rooms. Fenris found himself between Anders and Isabela, across from him was Hawke. The dwarf was flanked by his favorite mages. He made the two sat next to him so he could help them cheat. It was well-intwell-intentioned, but useless all the same. That left Sebastian at the very end of the table.

Fenris glanced or rather he glared at Anders. His face was scrunched into a frustrated scowl. It was as if the man was trying to will his cards to be a winning hand.

He wasn’t the only one frustrated. The blighted mage decided to wear his black crop-jacket. The same one Fenris wore two nights prior. And he knew what he was doing. He shrugged it on this morning and winked at Fenris. _Oh, look sweetheart, I got the stains out._

Fuck mages and their snarky, charming personalities. 

“Hey, did you hear what Varric said or were you too busy glaring heart eyes at Anders?”

Fenris snapped his attention at Hawke. “I heard the dwarf.” He looked to Varric, “You said you found your brother.”

“Yep,” He put his cards down and leaned back into his chair. “After three years looking, the fucker finally crawled back to Kirkwall. Hawke and I are going to pay him a visit in three days. You in?”

“Of course, I am.” Bartend was on the top of Fenris’s list of ‘people he’d like to remove their hearts, but probably can’t.’

It was a growing list.

“I am too.” Merrill said, “those were a terrible two weeks.” For once, Fenris couldn’t agree more with the witch.

“I and the guard will be there,” Aveline added. “That rat bastard needs to be arrested for attempted murder.” Isabela snorted and insulted the guard under her breath. It earned her a swift kick from the guard.

Varric waved her off. “Don’t bother, I’m going to take care of it. He fucked me over too many times and trying to kill me, and my friends was the last straw.” He paused and smirked without any humor. “Oh, and Hawke.”

“Thanks, Varric, love you too,” Then Hawke muttered under his breath. “Beardless fucker.” Varric flipped him off.

“If you say so,” Aveline didn’t look to pleased but let the issue dropped. She looked at Fenris and Anders; her eyes narrowed. “I suppose my guard has more important stuff to worry about?"

Anders looked up as if he felt the animosity from her. He returned the sneer. “What? Finally going to arrest me for helping my people? Maybe your guard should focus on those missing women.”

Aveline ignored him, “I’ve gotten noise complaints for the past two days from Hightowners. According to nobles, the angry spirits who haunt the old Magister’s mansion were having loud sex.”  She tapped the table. “I wonder who that was.”

Fenris and Anders looked at each other, and then turned away, blushing from embarrassment. Fenris’s ears turned redder at Isabela’s wolfish laugh and Merrill’s giggles.

“I can explain.” Anders started, but Aveline cut him off.

“Save it! I don’t want to hear the details.”

“I do!” Varric and Isabela shouted at the same time. 

Anders continued despite the woman’s protest. “Aveline, listen, it’s Justice. He was in control the other night—

“Urg, what did I say? I don’t want to here it. Next time, muzzle your pet spirit.”

Fenris felt the tug on his brands, and the spirit took control. He slammed his fist on the table. “You cannot silence Justice! I am no pet!” He thundered, outraged over the mere idea.

He instantly killed the good mood around them

Fenris put a firm hand on Justice’s thigh to calm the irate spirit down. “That is not what she meant.”

Justice turned to him, his face set into a pout. “I am not a pet.” He repeated, quieter. He slunk back into the mage’s mind to mope. Anders shook his head, “okay, new rule. Don’t call Justice a pet. He thinks pets are slaves.”

“Why?” Hawke asked.

Anders gave the rogue a look, “because he’s a spirit who thinks in black and white terms.”

Aveline sighed and rubbed her temples. “I apologize, Justice. I didn’t mean to call you a pet. However,” She pointed at Anders, “you need to be quieter. Do you want Templars investigating Fenris’s home because nobles think an angry spirit lives next door?”

Anders pursed his lips and cocked his head to the side. He slowly nodded. “He accepts your apology. And it’s a work in process.”

“Good,” Aveline smiled and then buried her face in hands. “I can’t believe I married a Templar and here I am several years later helping a possessed mage out of the Gallows because his boyfriend and spirit were having loud sex.” Fenris didn’t think it was possible, but he grew even more embarrassed.

“Well, I for one appreciate that you value Fenris’s friendship enough to ignore your morals.” Anders said in a cheery voice.

“You know, since you brought up morals...where’s Choir Boy?” Varric cut in.

Fenris’s eyes flickered at Anders and they shared a look of guilt. “We might have made his job a little hard last night.” Anders answered.

Isabela leaned forward. “What did you two do this time?”

“Oh, Maker, you two didn’t fuck on the Chantry alter again.” Hawke demanded. Mother Patrice had hired the rogue to track down, in her words, the degenerate scum who defiled the sanctuary of holy grounds. She wanted the culprits to be brought to justice, what she didn’t know was that a Spirit of Justice wholeheartedly approved.

Fenris rubbed the back of his neck and Anders picked at his nails and then looked up. “Uh, no…but we might as well have.”

“And that means what…” Hawke encouraged the mage to continue.

Anders never got a chance to respond.

Sebastian kicked Varric’s door open. Under one arm, he carried a box. A box filled with dildos. That had tiny pieces of paper tied to them. And on the paper, was the mage’s manifesto. He ignored Varric’s shouting and looked around the room wildly until he saw Anders. “Ye dirty, son-of-bitch!” He jabbed a finger at the mage.

Anders let out a squeak of terror and shrunk behind Fenris. He did his best to make himself bigger to block Sebastian. Isebela scooted out of her chair and darted out of the angry Starkhaven Brother.

Sebastian stormed into the room and slammed the box down. He started throwing the dildos at the mage.

Fenris did his best to swat the phallic objects away from Anders, but Sebastian aim was perfect. After a large one hit the mage’s head, Justice resurfaced. He stood up, and Fenris followed. “Stop and desist!” His mere presence was enough to make Sebastian come to a halt. “Why are you throwing fake penises at Anders?”

Everyone, except the furious Chantry Brother, stared at the spirit with a mix of amusement and confusion.

“Ye know very well why, ye blasted spirit!” Sebastian yelled. “That bastard host of yours left these!” He pulled out the largest of the dildos, the one that resembled a dragon, and banged it on the table “All of the Chantry! Scattered about! With his propaganda written on ‘em!”

“That does not give you the right to assault Anders!” Justice shouted back.

“Alright, that’s enough!” Aveline stood up with so much force she knocked her chair back. “Justice, Anders did something wrong, he deserves to punished. You know this.” She reeled on the smug Chantry Brother. “Don’t get all high-and-mighty. You shouldn’t be tossing…these things around. You could poke an eye out!”

Justice huffed at being told off, but receded. Anders looked around the room, sheepish. Sebastian fumed, but he slowly calmed down.

Hawke reached over and picked the dildo. “Holy fuck, I hope you didn’t put this thing in Fenris. I don’t think this is meant for elves.”  Merrill frantically nodded in agreement, terrified of the dragon-shaped-dildo.

“Not with that attitude,” Isabela said. She hovered behind Varric’s chair. The dwarf was, predictably, writing the entire conversation down.  

Fenris eyed the monster with a weary expression. “I believe it’s made for Qunari.”

“That doesn’t matter,” Sebastian turned on Fenris now. “Ye helped Anders. The Grand Cleric caught ya both! How could ye…how could ye spit at her! She’s an innocent old woman!” Anders scoffed, but didn’t say anything further when The Brother returned his glare back at him.

Fenris looked down at his feet and avoided the man’s gaze. “I promised the Maker the next Chantry official I saw, I would spit at them.” He glanced up, “do you want to go back on my word to the Maker?”

Sebastian made a noise that sounded like a strangled cat. He ignored what Aveline said and started his assault anew.  

Fenris started threw them right back at the Chantry Brother. Soon, everyone else joined in.


End file.
